Drive Me Crazy
by Katie Todd
Summary: This one is based off of a movie i saw with an x-files refrence, i mixed the two, so its a tad Au and i had to change the quote a little. Hope you enjoy, review if you do.


A/N: This is just a funny piece…I got the idea from an X-files reference in You Drive Me Crazy, with Mellissa Joan Heart. Its kind of AU and basically pointlessly silly, but every author's entitled to one of those right. This one falls in season seven. Note: Some of the original quote was changed to go with the story. I got a review that suggested another chapter, what do you all think? Let me know!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, titles, dialogue, and places are owned by Fox. No copyright infringement intended. AKA: I wish I owned them but don't so don't sue.

Drive me Crazy

MPOV

We had just walked through the wide fair gates and up to the drink stand when I heard them. It was ironic, really, seeing as Scully had just voiced her worries in the car. Ever since the 'movie based loosely' on us, translating to glaringly not accurate with characters with our names, we had been swamped with reporters. Scully's beautiful face had ended up on tabloids more than Tea Leoni's. Every where we went it seemed another reporter was following us. One had even snapped a picture of Scully and I at my apartment. The picture, which made tabloid covers the next day, depicted a tired jeans and white shirt dressed Scully outside my door. In the picture my hand was extended to push her hair back. We were getting thousands of emails through Skinman's A.D. friend. It was getting ridiculous.

This morning I had proposed that she and I go to this Centennial High School One Hundredth Anniversary thing. She had been all excited, until we got there. Then she started to freak. 'What if some reporter snaps a bunch of pictures at the wrong moment?' she had worried. I have eventually got her out of the car with the promise of a frozen lemonade, which I knew to be her favorite unhealthy food/beverage.

Here we stand in front of the concession stand when a bunch of teenagers pass us. A guy and girl stand in the front of the line and I instantly recognize him as the jock type. He sports a black leather jacket.

"Who would you rather date…Tea Leoni or Scully?" he asks loudly.

He, I observe, Is very unobservant. He doesn't even notice, Scully standing here, calmly ordering a lemonade while my hands settle on her waist.

"They're the same person genius." A girl states and part of the group laughs.

I understand what he means though. He's comparing the flighty actress not with the equally flighty character but with the amazing tabloid featured person.

"Hambone," Leather Jacket turns to another boy, "what do you think?"

"OK," he starts, "flaky self absorbed moronic actress type or," he pauses.

I completely agree with his profile of Tea. She called me a few times, and she was exactly like that. You would have thought she just graduated from middle school.

"gun toting FBI agent with years of pent up sexual frustration." he holds his hands up as to say, 'Scully duh.'

I tighten my hold around Scully's waist and she leans back into me while she waits impatiently for her frozen lemonade.

"Oh, what I wouldn't do to Scully." Leather Jacket continues.

I can't help it. I loose control. I growl and my hold on her waist tightens yet again, it turns possessive. Her sweet eyes appraise my face, worriedly, and I continue to hold her.

"Oh," a black haired girl smirks, "I bet she's already been drooled on."

'Yeah' I think angrily, 'by sicos.'

Scully finally receives her lemonade and I turn to her after we move out of line.

"Ready for the Farris Wheel?" I ask loudly, as she slurps her lemonade through a pink straw.

Scully shutters delicately. I know she's been afraid of them since she was little. An irrational fear.

"Come on," I urge, "I'll hold you."

I can almost hear the turn of the teenage heads behind us.

She smiles, "OK."

I half purposely pool her by their table, and chuckle quietly when I see Leather Jacket drool.

A/N: I know its silly, but what do you think?


End file.
